Enchantix (Form)
The Enchantix is the third transformation for fairies on the animated TV series, Winx Club. Requirements In order for a fairy to earn her Enchantix, she has to save someone from her home home planet and show great sacrifice in doing so. When in her Enchantix stage, the fairy's attacks are much stronger, she can decrease in size (miniaturisation) and break dark spells with her fairy dust which is in a vial around her neck. This is seen shortly after Layla earns her Enchantix and uses the fairy dust on her wings to heal her blindness. Bloom and Tecna are the only known exceptions to this rule. By believing in her power to defeat evil (after meditating with the sorceress Maya on Pyros) Bloom was able to will herself into Enchantix. Tecna did not save anyone specifically from her own realm, she saved the realm of Tides by forcing her way through the portal to the Omega Dimension and thus shutting the portal. Inversely, Tecna did on technical terms save the entire universe, which presumably encompasses her home world, by sacrificing herself to close the portal on the assumption that unstoppable evil would ensue had she not. Passion for another's life could be a key factor in triggering a fairy's Enchantix status, i.e. when Galatea volunteered to perish in the Alfea library fire to give Musa a chance to escape, Musa refused to leave her friend. Her love for her friend was so strong that it was enough to earn her her Enchantix. Also, even though her Enchantix powers were incomplete when she earned them, in the RAI version, Bloom's passion to defeat evil, and her undying hopes and dreams to find her birth parents may have been what helped her earn her own Enchantix powers. There are similar but different battle cries between the original Italian and the 4Kids versions. In the 4Kids version, after they've earned their Enchantix powers, the Winx girls shout, "Let's go, Enchantix!" or, on odd occasions, just, "Go Enchantix!" In the original Italian version, the battle cry is "Winx Enchantix!" The witch's equivalent of this form is Disenchantix, a form given to the Trix by Valtor. Appearance Enchantix fairies tend to look like classical fairies wearing flowing clothes and sandals. They have big colourful wings that often have jewels hanging off of them, and are covered in fairy dust. Their outfits are extremely bright and are sometimes complicated affairs. They wear barefoot sandals decorated with jewels that sometimes go up to their calves. Individually, hair may change colour and grow. Hair is often decorated, braided, beaded, etc. Fairies also sometimes wear a tiara or other elaborate jewelry. They often wear a choker or necklace that holds a small bottle of fairy dust that can break dark spells. In original sketches, it was planned for the barefoot sandals to be high heels or stilettos. Bloom Enchantix The Enchantix transformation expansion within season 3 provides each Winx Club member with not only new powers and abilities presumably, but also essentially an entirely new look while within this state, as well. Bloom is the final Winx girl to earn her Enchantix. Bloom's Enchantix is a layered, frilly-like outfit, while primarily cyan in color, also consists of various, rainbow-organized colors of light green, soft pink, light yellow and purple, with pink, translucent above-the-elbow gloves (both). She also has a pink bow in front of her neck, matching eye liner, & lipstick. In the cartoon however, the dress seems to be just turquoise, cyan and light blue. Her wings, now ample in size, are both light yellow and pink, with a soft alice blue outlining and speckled with dark blue decorative jewels. Her wings do not resemble butterflies' but are insectoid and are distinguished by discal forewing spurs which spiral inwards. Her hair (the only one of the Winx girls, besides Tecna, it seems, to not have it styled in pigtails) has also grown several inches in length and has seemed to earn a much more tame, elegant look and style, it becomes strait but she has curls at the bottom, and is longer than her regular winx form. Her entire enchantix look is very beautiful, and glamorous. She has yellow orange highlights that are located at the top of her head, on her bangs and at the ends of her hair. She has also discarded her cyan colored boots and dons blue strappy, barefoot sandals that are decorated with three hearts, and wears two sets of blue, heart shaped barettes on either side of her head (ironically instead of a tiara as the other Winx girls do, excluding Tecna, and as she traditionally does while within her regular Winx form) in addition to earrings of the same color and shape. Bloom earned her Enchantix in a different way than the rest of the Winx Club, by focusing all the will power, & energy in her body to defeat Valtor in one perfect moment when the witches said his name. Since this was a very rare and unusual way of earning her Enchantix, Ms. Faragonda, the Headmistress of Alfea College, warned Bloom that her Enchantix is not very developed/complete and may not work as well for her as the rest of the Winx girls. Her fairy dust vial is blue with a heart-shaped top and handle surrounding it and unlike most winx girls it is on a chain rather than a choker. But, when she was able to save her entire planet in the "Secret of the Lost Kingdom" movie, it is assumed that Bloom's Enchantix was finally complete, as she had graduated from Alfea at the end with the other Winx girls. This was further supported with evidence in episode 2 of season 4, she was able minaturise herself along with the other winx girls, an act that she was unable to perform during season 3 and the during one of movie scenes of "Secret of the Lost Kingdom" before saving her kingdom, when her enchantix was in an incomplete state, that is assuming that her enchantix is now officially complete after saving her home planet. Stella Her Enchantix outfit is primarily orange. Her orange sleeveless top has turquoise blue trimming while her skirt is made of orange and pink folds. She also wears silver above-the-elbow translucent gloves and sprouted ample turquoise blue and pink crenulate butterfly wings with deep chrome yellow outlining. From her dentate hind wings there prolong tornal tails/spurs with the tips slightly rolling upward. Her hair is worn loose but with pigtails that are now styled higher upon her head, her hair grows in length and seems to earn a few bleach-blonde highlights and is brighter in contrast to her traditionally sunlight colored hair. She has also discarded her orange colored boots and dons light blue, strapped barefoot sandals connected by a sideways crescent button. She wears a turquoise colored tiara upon her head. Her fairy dust vial is a yellow diamond circled by two orange stars with the outer one studded with jewels. Stella was the second to obtain her Enchantix in episode eight of season three, after sparring off against a rampaging dragon to protect her father during a party on Prince Sky and Brandon's home planet of Eraklyon. Flora ''' '''Enchantix Her Enchantix outfit is a high-waist, hip-length frock, primarily fuchsia, with orchid, violet, powder blue and soft green trimming, thistle, above-the-elbow translucent gloves that are decorated with various pearl colored jewels, and soft green and light yellow, ample butterfly wings with orchid outlining that are bejeweled with pear shaped and colored decorations. Her forewings are dentate with a convex tornus and she has terminal hind wing lobes between a convex apex and tornus. Her hair is now styled into elegant pigtails (which resemble odangos) like the other Winx girls (excluding both Bloom and Tecna), and grows several inches in length to her ankles. She has also discarded her fuchsia colored boots and dons strapped, cyan colored barefoot sandals, and wears a cyan tiara upon her head. She is the 4th Winx Club member to earn her Enchantix. Her fairy dust vial is a pink honey wand surrounded by a four petal flower. She earned her Enchantix after saving her sister Miele (4Kids dub: Rose) from a poisoned reversed time stream in the 12th episode of the 3rd season. Musa Enchantix Enchantix: Musa's Enchantix Transformation Sequence is longer than her Winx sequence (0:38). First, she holds her hands limp and then raises them to opposite diagonals; at the same time, light wraps around her arms, creating her gloves. After she crosses her wrists, a string of pink light (revealed, on closer inspection, to be a note less musical measure) wraps around her left arm. She twirls around twice, wrapping the string around her, and in a flash of light, the string becomes her outfit. Her hair floats and covers the screen. After that her wings form in a materialization of sparkles and she appears, joining her wings to her back and twirls around. After one final flash of light, she strikes her final pose. Tecna Enchantix Tecna's Enchantix transformation sequence is also very detailed but it shorter compared to flora's,stella's and musa's (0:34). First, Tecna's head outline appears buzzing in to the screen, eventually becoming clear to see. Then, she turns her head forward and the color in her face appears. Crossed lines go around her head, and then her hair becomes slightly longer and her makeup translucently violet. Next, she spins around and ends up curled up in a ball while her "World Wide Web" ("Static Sphere" in the Rai English version) encases her. Afterward, she straightens herself again while a white flash switches the scene to a close-up of Tecna's bare feet, on which her sandals materialize, wrapping around her ankles and lower legs, while light blue ornaments materialize over her shorts and green ornaments materialize over her top. Then, Tecna's necklace comes on, as does her barrette, which then inverts itself and, in a burst of sparkles, transforms into her wings. Another flash happens, switching the scene as Tecna puts her gloves on, one by one. Finally, Tecna spins around from the right, joining her wings to her back and strikes her final pose. Layla Enchantix Layla's Enchantix outfit consists of a frilly (likely a reference to seaweed), cyan strapless top decorated with magenta and yellow, a matching skirt, and banana yellow above-the-elbow translucent gloves. Her wings are outlined with her signature lime green, decorated with pink pearls (referring to her ocean-based powers), and filled in with yellow and magenta to match her outfit. Being narrow, they do not resemble butterfly wings and the shape is unusual; the forewings are as if doubled and the bases of the tailed hind wings are lower. Her hair grows a few inches and gains streaks, and is braided around a cyan forehead tiara (also bearing pearls that are the color of Morphix), before flowing into pigtails. Like the other Winx Club girls, Layla has blue barefoot sandals, connected by flower-shaped buttons. Later in the season, her outfit changes back to her usual spring green color, possibly due to the introduction of Bloom's Enchantix, which is similar in color, since Bloom's Enchantix is incomplete. The design of her outfit also changes. Her skirt no longer has frills but little beads dangling from the bottom. Her gloves change to translucent purple, her wings become spring green with magenta ovals towards the outer margins(Movie only). In the cartoon Layla's green and pink frilly outfit appears but the wings and gloves are unaltered. She is the first member of the Winx Club to earn her Enchantix. Her fairy dust vial is an aqua-marine bottle surrounded by a green ring w/an aqua-marine knot on top. She earned her Enchantix In the 6th episode of season 3, Mermaid Queen Ligea promised to Layla that she could use her staff's healing powers to cure blindness that Valtor had cast on her. Despite this, Layla elected to use the staff on Ligea herself after a kraken attacked her. Layla would later cure her blindness herself with the powerful fairy dust on her wings (noted as one of the most powerful healing substances in the magical universe). Transformation Sequences Bloom Bloom's Enchantix transformation is a little short(0:30) but it is detailed. It begins with the Great Dragon (from which her power is drawn) approaching her with her arms wrapped around her legs. The dragon flies encircles her several times covering her body in golden light as Bloom's closed eyelids sparkle and pink eyeshadow appears on them. She moves her hands slightly, willing her gloves to materialize in a burst of sparkles. Her sandals magically appear on her feet when she spins around, while a powder-blue fabric unravels and becomes her main outfit and her wings blossom from her back as she spins once. Then, she strikes her final pose after a few moments of gliding away. Bloom earned her Enchantix in a different way than the rest of the Winx Club, by focusing all the will power, & energy in her body to defeat Valtor in one perfect moment when the witches said his name. Since this was a very rare and unusual way of earning her Enchantix, Ms. Faragonda, the Headmistress of Alfea College, warned Bloom that her Enchantix is not very developed/complete and may not work as well for her as the rest of the Winx girls. Her fairy dust vial is blue with a heart-shaped top and handle surrounding it and unlike most winx girls it is on a chain rather than a choker. But, when she was able to save her entire planet in the "Secret of the Lost Kingdom" movie, it is assumed that Bloom's Enchantix was finally complete, as she had graduated from Alfea at the end with the other Winx girls. This was further supported with evidence in episode 2 of season 4, she was able minaturise herself along with the other winx girls, an act that she was unable to perform during season 3 and the during one of movie scenes of "Secret of the Lost Kingdom" before saving her kingdom, when her enchantix was in an incomplete state, that is assuming that her enchantix is now officially complete after saving her home planet. Stella Stella's Enchantix transformation sequence is long (0:38) and extremely detailed. First, she spins around once while her tiara materializes on her head, her eyelids turn orange, and her pigtails grow. Second, light surrounds her body as she puts her arms out, one by one, to let strips of translucent fabric wrap around her arms into her gloves. Then, her top flies onto her as she turns to the left, followed by the formation of a star pendant (which, on closer inspection, turns out to be her fairy dust vial) on her chest. Afterward, she flies up and her skirt materializes. She then flexes her legs to let her sandals coil around them. Next, she flies away from screen and her wings burst out in a sparkling flash. She then opens her eyes and then blows a kiss that puffs a heart-shaped ring of powder before striking both her final poses. Flora Flora's Enchantix Transformation is long (0:38) and very detailed.First, pink flower petals pass by, causing her eyeshadow and lipstick to appear. Next, her hair shoots upward and a tiara appears on the top of her head. Her hair then ties itself into a knot. Her hair comes back down loose and she spins around with sparkles covering her torso until her dress appears on her body. Then, her chest is zoomed in on and flower petals circle around her arms until her gloves finally appear on her body. As she's moving upward, she twirls around and petals circle around her feet to form her barefoot sandals. Lastly, she emerges from a giant flower with four of the petals turning into her wings. Musa Musa's Enchantix Transformation Sequence is longer than her Winx sequence (0:38). First, she holds her hands limp and then raises them to opposite diagonals; at the same time, light wraps around her arms, creating her gloves. After she crosses her wrists, a string of pink light (revealed, on closer inspection, to be a note less musical measure) wraps around her left arm. She twirls around twice, wrapping the string around her, and in a flash of light, the string becomes her outfit. Her hair floats and covers the screen. After that her wings form in a materialization of sparkles and she appears, joining her wings to her back and twirls around. After one final flash of light, she strikes her final pose. Tecna Tecna's Enchantix transformation sequence is also very detailed but it shorter compared to flora's,stella's and musa's (0:34). First, Tecna's head outline appears buzzing in to the screen, eventually becoming clear to see. Then, she turns her head forward and the color in her face appears. Crossed lines go around her head, and then her hair becomes slightly longer and her makeup translucently violet. Next, she spins around and ends up curled up in a ball while her "World Wide Web" ("Static Sphere" in the Rai English version) encases her. Afterward, she straightens herself again while a white flash switches the scene to a close-up of Tecna's bare feet, on which her sandals materialize, wrapping around her ankles and lower legs, while light blue ornaments materialize over her shorts and green ornaments materialize over her top. Then, Tecna's necklace comes on, as does her barrette, which then inverts itself and, in a burst of sparkles, transforms into her wings. Another flash happens, switching the scene as Tecna puts her gloves on, one by one. Finally, Tecna spins around from the right, joining her wings to her back and strikes her final pose. Layla Layla's Enchantix transformation sequence is quite short (0:13). First, she tilts her head southeast, and her hair floats and then braids itself. Next, she lifts up her arms as several streams of light wrap around her arms, chest, and waist, creating her outfit, complete with sandals. Finally, a tiara materializes on her forehead, and as she flies away from camera, her wings slowly materialize and expand like those of a newly-grown butterfly. Gallery Fairydust ' Magicznypylbloom-1-.png|Bloom's fairydust Stella-FairyDust.jpg|Stella's Fairydust Musa FairyDust.jpg|Musa's Fairydust Flora FairyDust.jpg|Flora's Fairydust Tecna FairyDust.jpg|Tecna's Fairydust ' See also Winx Charmix Believix Sophix Lovix Category:Winx Club Category:Enchantix Category:Winx Club Category:Winx